


The Talk

by Ladytalon



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this 680 word drabble (!) occurs in the same 'verse as <a href="http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/130818.html#cutid1"><strong>Return to Sender</strong></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> this 680 word drabble (!) occurs in the same 'verse as [**Return to Sender**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/130818.html#cutid1).

  


  


________________________________________

______

"You're a…_what? _"

For someone so tiny, she looked as fierce as a Dwilgrenth demon who'd just been told that their credit limit had been exceeded and they couldn't buy any more shoes. Marcus swallowed and inched backwards slightly; he hadn't meant to tell Guinny about his origins quite so soon – not to mention so bluntly – but it had simply slipped out. He blamed the "Enchanted Spring" scented bubble bath for giving him a false sense of security. "Darling, let's not overreact here – it's not as if I'd just said that I eat toddlers on stick," he protested. "I was going to tell you eventually."

Guinny set her hands on her hips and glared. "When _were_ you thinking of telling me that you were a zillion years old, can punch through concrete just by sneezing, and that you and Lucifer are best buddies?"

"We're not exactly _best_ friends, I barely know him! We play golf occasionally, but that's about the extent of-" Marcus broke off, realizing that his protestations weren't exactly helping his situation. "I really _was_ going to tell you, Guin. I just….didn't know how." He steeled himself as she came up to him, knowing that once she started to speak, she would tell him that it was over and that she didn't want to ever see him again. After all, what human woman in her right mind would want to stay in a relationship with Evil?

She sat down on the bed next to him – it was hard to believe that moments before, they'd been cuddled up in the bath together with soft music playing in the background, and he'd been the happiest demon in the dimension. Now she was going to break up with him, and he didn't even have any clothes on. "Marcus," she began.

"Okay, I'll just go," he cut her off, standing to look for his clothes.

"What? Where are you going? Sit down," she thundered, and he dropped back onto the bed in startlement.

"But, I thought…"

"Thought _what? _ If you'd been_ thinking_, we wouldn't be doing this right now," Guinny pointed out. "You should have told me right away that you weren't…you know, _human_. I mean, I knew there was something off about you, but I never really guessed that you were actually a demon." She frowned at him and he shrank away slightly – any moment now, she was going to leave him and he'd never see her again. "From now on, you're going to tell me exactly what type of evil you've been doing right when you're doing it, Marcus Hamilton. None of this 'I'll tell you later' crapola. And right now, you are going to bring me up to speed on everything."

Marcus was so relieved, he didn't know what to say except, "You're not breaking up with me?"

She fixed him with a gimlet stare and folded her arms. "Luckily for you, no. I seem to have run into a small problem called 'love' which prevents me from kicking your ginormous self to the curb."

"Oh. Um, okay then…what would you like to hear about first?"

"Start from the beginning."

"Um."

"Is there a problem?"

"It might take a while…"

"Neither of us are going anywhere."

Marcus took a deep breath, and then began to speak of his extremely long life as a child of the Senior Partners with occasional comments and questions from her. Several hours later, he wound down his tale with "….and then I fell in love with you. Look, I understand if you don't want to-"

He was thrown off balance as Guinny hurled herself into his arms. "I love you, Marcus," she sighed, snuggling underneath his chin. "Your past doesn't matter to me." Guinny froze suddenly and peered up at him, poking his side. "Just try not to be so evil in the future, okay?"

Hauling her back under the bedcovers, he kissed her lips which were set in the cutest little pout he'd ever seen. "Yes ma'am….I'll tone down the murder and mayhem just for you."

Guinny sighed happily. "Yay."

________________________________________

______


End file.
